Je t'aime putain !
by Woor Energy
Summary: Laisser quelqu'un seul avec le Patron, au final, c'est une bonne idée... Si de nouveaux couples voient le jour d'une certaine manière grâce à ça, pourquoi pas ? One-Shot lemon, Yaoi sur Salut Les Geeks. Le Prof/Le Patron.


_Kikou mes lamas ! Ce petit (lol) lemon est un "cadeau" pour GeekAndGamer59 ^^ Ah, et au passage, j'adore ton prénom, Mia, il est trop classe ! Je te l'avais jamais dit ?_

_Brefouille, enjoy !_

/\/\/\

Il était là. Juste à côté de lui. Il aurait suffi qu'il lui parle. Voir qu'il se jette littéralement sur lui et qu'il explore une énième fois son corps. Mais non. Non, il fallait qu'ils soient entourés de -presque- toute leur famille.  
C'était vraiment pas le bon jour.

Lui, il avait l'air de se foutre de sa présence comme c'était pas permis. Et pourtant, il se trompait. Il se trompait tellement.  
Cet homme habillé en noir, d'origine si distant par rapport aux sentiments et autres trucs niais et gonflants, avait, pour la première fois, déballé ce qu'il ressentait à quelqu'un.  
Oui, il avait aimé quelqu'un. À sa façon. Et ce quelqu'un, c'était le Prof. _Son_ Prof.

"Gros, ça va pas ? Demanda le Hippie à son homologue en blouse.

-Hein ? Qu-Quoi ? Si, je vais bien... Je... Laisse-moi tranquille !"

Il s'enfuit le plus rapidement possible à l'étage, sous l'œil inquiet de son collègue camé. Que lui arrivait-il ? D'habitude, il était si sûr de lui, et ne se laissait jamais déborder par les émotions ! Là, il ressemblait à Mathieu en plus stressé, mais en moins énervé.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a, le Prof ? Demanda innocemment le Geek.

-'Sais pas gros, mais il est bizarre. J'devrais peut-être essayer d'lui parler ?"

Car oui, malgré ce que l'on pouvait croire, le Hippie était très proche de sa "famille", et voulait toujours leur donner un coup de main quand il y avait le moindre problème.  
Il s'inquiétait beaucoup pour le Prof. Peut-être trop.

Non sans pousser un soupir de lassitude, le drogué partit dans la même direction que le Prof, grimpant lentement les escaliers, les mains dans les poches, sous le regard méfiant du Patron. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait, le bouffeur de soja ?

Le Hippie s'approcha de la chambre du scientifique et, sans toquer, entra directement dans la pièce. Il fut peu surpris de le voir assit en boule sur son matelas.

"Gros ?

-Que me veux-tu ? Demanda-t-il en relevant la tête.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'passe, gros ? T'es pas dans ton assiette, ça se voit.

-Laisse-moi.

-Pas question."

Le Professeur déglutit et fixa son ami. Il était extrêmement rare qu'il prenne ce ton si ferme avec lui, ou même avec qui que ce soit. Il était si renfermé dans son monde rempli de licornes homosexuelles, de bisounours géants et d'arc-en-ciels lumineux qu'on ne lui distinguait jamais ce genre d'attitude.

"Très bien. Viens t'asseoir."

Le Hippie obtempéra et s'installa à côté de son homologue aux lunettes. Ce dernier le fixa, se passa nerveusement une main dans les cheveux, et retint un soupir agacé.  
Autant tout dire, comme ça, ce sera fait.

"Je ne me sens pas bien à cause de la semaine dernière.

-Quand Mathieu nous avait emmené chez l'petit breton métalleux, gros ?

-Oui. Ce n'est pas quelque chose de... Facile à raconter, alors s'il te plaît, ne vas pas le crier sur tous les toits.

-J'suis pas comme ça, gros, tu le sais bien."

Le chimiste acquiesça et poursuivit son récit. Tout ce qu'ils étaient dit. tout ce qu'ils avaient fait. Tout ce qu'il avait ressenti.  
Mais aussi le fait qu'il ai peur d'être abandonné, désormais.

* * *

"Arrête de me fixer, gamin. J'sais bien que je suis parfait, mais quand même...

-J'aurais plutôt dit modeste."

Le Patron laissa s'échapper un ricanement et écrasa son mégot de cigarette dans le cendrier posé sur la table basse, devant lui. Cela faisait bien plusieurs heures que Mathieu était parti chez Alexis, accompagné de sa troupe. Seul le Patron et le Prof avaient voulu rester, l'un prétextant ne pas apprécier son ami -désormais- chauve, l'autre quémandant qu'on le laisse tranquille pour continuer ses expériences dangereuses. Bien sûr, ces deux excuses étaient fausses. Le Patron s'entendait à merveille avec le Youtuber breton -même si c'était surtout une excuse pour pouvoir traumatiser Ouki-, et le Prof n'avait aucune envie de se remettre au travail, flemme oblige.

Non. Tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était de se retrouver seul avec son double criminel, même si c'était la chose dont les autres Sommet avaient le moins envie.

"Sans déconner, pourquoi t'arrêtes pas de me regarder, là ? C'est presque flippant."

Qu'est-ce que le Prof pouvait répondre ? "Oh rien, parce que je suis accro à toi, c'est tout." Non. Il allait se rendre ridicule. Puis surtout, révéler ce genre de "secret" n'est pas chose aisée.

"Je ne sais pas, finit-il par répondre en haussant les épaules.

-C'est bien la première fois que je t'entends dire ça.

-Si je le dis, c'est que c'est vrai.

-Mh... Non. Tu mens. Il y a autre chose.

-Parce que tu sais voir ce genre de choses, toi ? Remarqua le savant en arquant un sourcil.

-J'suis peut-être le plus sinistre des connards, mais je suis pas totalement insensible non plus." (Tu la sens ma logique quand j'écris, là ?)

Les deux hommes se défièrent du regard une bonne minute, avant l'abandon du plus intelligent. Même si, mettons-nous d'accord, il se sentait vraiment très con en cet instant.

"Nan allez, qu'est-ce que t'as, binoclard ?

-En quoi ça te regarde ?

-J'ai l'impression que ça me concerne.

-En plus d'être modeste, tu crois que tout le monde ne pense qu'à toi ?

-C'est le cas."

Le Prof se releva sans relever la dernière remarque du détraqué sexuel, et se dirigea vers son laboratoire, la démarche plutôt pressée. Il fut néanmoins interrompu par une main se posant un peu brutalement sur son épaule.

"Tu me caches quelque chose, et j'aime pas ça.

-Mais bon sang, pourquoi tu cherches des problèmes là où il n'y en pas ?! Vociféra-t-il en se retournant. Je vais très bien, contente-toi de ça !

-Non, répondit-il avec un sourire carnassier. D'un côté, ça m'amuse de te voir déstabilisé comme ça.

Ce fut la phrase de trop. Comment pouvait-il résister à ce visage parfait -même s'il ressemblait au sien- et à cette voix aussi charismatique ? C'était juste... Une délicieuse torture. Ouais, c'était ça.

Ni une, ni deux, il dégagea la main qui était restée sur son épaule, s'approcha timidement de son double en costard et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Il se recula bien rapidement, les joues rouges.

"... Hein ?

-Le voila, le problème... Murmura-t-il en baissant le regard. Ça te va ?

-Recommence."

Le chimiste écarquilla les yeux, secoué par ce simple mot. Venait-il vraiment de lui demander de l'embrasser de nouveau, ou bien avait-il rêvé ? Un rêve peu trop réaliste, quand on y pense.

"Je te demande pardon ?

-T'es sourd ou quoi ? Recommence."

Voyant que le scientifique ne bougeait pas d'un iota, il soupira et se colla à lui. Il n'hésita pas une seconde de plus et s'empara de sa bouche appétissante en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

"Patron, tu-

-Ferme-là."

Sans que le Prof ne proteste une seconde fois, le pervers l'embrassa de nouveau, et entrouvrit légèrement la bouche. Son ami en fit de même, laissant la langue du Patron explorer sa cavité buccale. Il passa ses bras -restés le long du corps- derrière sa nuque, se rapprochant davantage de son homologue aux vêtements sombres. Ses mains sombrèrent dans la chevelure châtaine, agrippant quelques mèches, presque par automatisme. Cet échange était si beau... Mais le Prof ne voulait pas en rester là. Il voulait l'avoir contre lui, près de lui, et rien qu'à lui.  
Les deux hommes rompirent finalement le baiser et se regardèrent dans les yeux, la respiration légèrement saccadée.

"Rêve pas trop binoclard, je vais pas juste m'en tenir à un bisou de collégien.

-J'espère bien, je n'attends que ça."

En entendant ces mots, le Patron ne put s'empêcher de sourire et s'occupa de nouveau des lèvres du Prof, jouant sans vergogne avec sa langue, la flattant et la caressant langoureusement.

Le débauché s'arrêta, fixant un instant son partenaire. Fallait avouer qu'il était mignon, comme ça, à sa merci, les joues rouges et quasiment à bout de souffle. Et dire qu'il était juste à lui pour ce soir... Et même pour une plus grande durée, si ça se trouve ?  
Satisfait de l'effet provoqué chez le "binoclard", le Patron le plaqua doucement contre le mur du couloir (parce que oui, ils sont toujours dans le couloir, si vous avez bien suivi), et s'affaira à lui retirer sa blouse. Enfin, retirer était un bien petit mot. Il l'avait littéralement arrachée, faisant sauter quelques boutons. L'impatience ou l'excitation, il n'aurait pas su dire en revanche ce qui l'avait poussé à faire ça.

Le Prof, totalement soumis face à son bourreau, retint de justesse un couinement en sentant une langue venir titiller ses boutons de chair, les mordillant au passage. Il allait devenir dingue rien que pendant les préliminaires si il continuait comme cela !

Attendez... Ils allaient vraiment le faire ? Ici, maintenant ?  
Oh, et puis tant pis... Qu'importe, après tout ?

"Hé Quatre Yeux, arrête de réfléchir et profite.

-Mais... Mais comment savais-tu que-

-T'es tout crispé, ça se voit. Détends-toi, un peu."

Rougissant un peu plus, le scientifique acquiesça et observa de nouveau l'homme en noir recouvrir son torse de baisers et de coups de langue, le faisant frissonner davantage.

Le Patron, n'en pouvant déjà plus, abaissa vivement le jean de son collègue et colla son bassin au sien, frictionnant leurs deux érections prononcées à travers leurs vêtements. L'un affichait un sourire pervers, l'autre gémissait faiblement, collé entre la cloison et le criminel. Il en voulait tellement plus, il était persuadé que l'homme en noir ne passait pas directement à l'étape supérieure juste pour le torturer ! L'enfoiré !

Son tortionnaire, justement, désireux de passer à l'action, accéléra grandement les choses (pour notre plus grande bonheur). D'une main, il abaissa la dernière barrière textile du savant, et de l'autre, imprima un lent geste de va-et-vient sur son membre érigé. Celui-ci ferma les yeux et s'accrocha à la nuque de son double, manquant de tomber sous la vague de plaisir qui le submergeait. Il tentait cependant de retenir ses cris, voulant garder un minimum de dignité.

"Allez gamin, gémis, couine, te retiens pas... Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. Ça m'excite..."

Sur ces paroles, il accéléra légèrement la cadence, déboutonnant son propre pantalon de sa main de libre. Il ne put réprimer un sourire ravi en entendant la voix de son -désormais- amant monter de quelques octaves. Avec un regard des plus lubriques, il se mit à genoux devant son partenaire.

"Mais... Patron... Qu-Qu'est-ce que t-tu fais ?

-Tais-toi et profite."

Sans qu'il ne puisse rajouter quoi que ce soit, le pervers lécha la virilité du Prof avec envie, se voulant le plus taquin possible avec ses coups de langue. Le dominé était à bout, il avait l'impression que ce moment était à la fois trop long (comme ma brique) et trop court, qu'il était à la fois plaisant et embarrassant.  
Après une nuée de jurons incompréhensibles, le scientifique se libéra dans la bouche de son confrère, qui se dépêcha d'avaler sa semence sans rechigner.

Se relevant, il baissa à son tour son boxer et fit signe à son ami de s'appuyer sur ses épaules. Ce dernier, ne comprenant pas trop où il voulait en venir, s'exécuta tout de même, la respiration tranchée. Ses pensées s'éclarcirent lorsqu'il vit son double pédophile sortir un préservatif de la poche de sa veste, le déchirer et l'enfiler d'un geste expert.

"Quoi ? S'étonna le Patron en voyant l'air hébété de son acolyte. Tu pensais quand même pas que j'allais m'arrêter en si bon chemin ?

-Ce-Ce n'est pas ça, mais... Je ne l'ai jamais... Fait avec un homme...

-Oh... Je vois. Va falloir que je sois pas trop brutal, alors."

Le sourire rayonnant du Patron rassura un peu le Prof, qui l'embrassa tendrement. Le concerné répondit au baiser avec plaisir, alors qu'il rapprocha le corps du chimiste contre le sien.  
Stoppant l'étreinte buccale, le psychopathe fit signe à son homologue de passer ses jambes autour de sa taille, ce qu'il fit. Il fut retenu par deux mains puissantes sous ses cuisses, et sentit la verge du criminel contre son intimité. Il ne put retenir un couinement plus qu'adorable, alors qu'il enfouit son visage dans le cou de son bourreau. Rien que ce contact lui faisait perdre pied, sûrement dû aux événements précédents.

Voyant que le Patron n'esquissait pas le moindre geste, il le fixa d'un air interrogatif.

"Hé bien ? Qu'attends-tu ?

-Gamin... T'es sûr de toi, là ? Tu sais bien que je suis pas quelqu'un de très doux, pourtant.

-Putain Patron, tu vas quand même pas t'en tenir là ! Pas toi ! J'ai envie de toi, et c'est réciproque, alors je vois pas où est le problème !

-C'est pas ça, c'est juste que j- Aaaah !"

Lassé des inquiétudes de son amant, le Prof avait lui-même donné le premier coup de rein, arrachant un gémissement rauque à son double. Certes, la sensation était au début désagréable pour le scientifique, mais la douleur, après quelques coups de boutoir, laissa bientôt place au plaisir. Sensation que n'avait jamais presque connu le Prof jusqu'à présent. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas parfait. Rien n'était parfait, d'ailleurs. Mais c'était... Unique. Ouais, c'était le bon mot. Sous les supplications du savant, le Patron donna des coups de hanches un peu plus rapides, le faisant à son tour crier de plaisir.

L'homme au nœud papillon commençait à voir flou, et le désir emplissait de plus en plus son être, jusqu'à atteindre le point de non retour. Dans un long gémissement, il se libéra une nouvelle fois sur la chemise semi-ouverte de son double, vite suivi du concerné, tous deux haletants.  
Il se retira de la prise du Patron et glissa contre le mur, à bout de souffle, observé par ce dernier. Il perdit toute envie de réfléchir lorsqu'ils sentit de douces lèvres se poser contre les siennes et préféra s'abandonner à cet adorable geste.

"Patron... C'était...

-Te fatigue pas gamin, t'es crevé, dit-il en jetant son préservatif trempé de sa propre jouissance.

-C'était... Magnifique..." (On a pas la même définition de magnifique, toi et moi !)

Le Prof sourit et ferma les yeux, à moitié affalé par terre. Le Patron esquissa à son tour un sourire, attendri (oui, si vous n'avez toujours pas compris, j'adore quand le Patron est légèrement OOC), et rhabilla son amant comme il le pu. Il le transporta jusqu'à sa chambre, le déposant doucement sur son lit.

"Je t'aime... Prof." Murmura-t-il avant de quitter la pièce.

* * *

Le Hippie eut comme un bug neuronale avant de se tourner vers son double le plus intelligent, ce dernier rougissant de honte au moindre geste du drogué.

"Z'avez fait ça dans le couloir, gros ?

-N'en rajoute pas s'il te plaît, c'est assez gênant comme ça."

Le camé écrasa son joint au sol et soupira.

"Mais gros... Pourquoi tu m'en as parlé ? C'est avec lui qui tu dois aborder le sujet si tu l'aimes.

-Je sais... Mais je suis sûr que ce n'est pas réciproque ! Je sais qu'il a juste voulu coucher avec moi... Il n'est pas capable d'aimer... Il... Il..."

Le Prof éclata en sanglots dans les bras de son ami. Ce dernier se sentait vraiment mal pour son collègue. Au fond, il avait raison, un homme comme lui ne pouvait se faire désirer par quelqu'un comme le Patron.

Quelqu'un toqua soudain à la porte.

"M'ouais, c'est qui, gros ?"

Aucune réponse ne parvint aux oreilles du Hippie. Celui-ci se leva et ouvrit la porte.

"Gros ?

-Gamin...

-Je crois qu'il veut pas te voir.

-J'ai besoin de discuter avec lui. Laisse-moi passer.

-C'est bon Hippie, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, déclara le Prof en se dirigeant vers les deux garçons. Tu peux partir, s'il te plaît ?

-Comme tu veux, gros. J'suis avec les autres, si t'as besoin."

Le détenteur du bob s'éloigna en se rallumant un autre joint, laissant les deux hommes seuls.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda le Prof en séchant ses dernières larmes.

-Pourquoi tu m'évites, ces derniers temps ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?

-Ce que tu m'as fait ? Rien. Absolument rien. Et c'est bien ça, le problème.

-Quoi ? Comment ça ?

-Avoue-le, tu as profité de moi juste pour tirer ton coup. En réalité, tu ne m'aimes pas, n'est-ce pas ?"

Le Patron resta bouche bée devant cette grossière accusation (comment j'cause trop bien). Si, bien sûr qu'il l'aimait ! Il était fou de lui depuis qu'il avait fait sa connaissance ! Sauf que lui, il savait très bien comment ne pas le montrer.

"Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes, là ? Tu te goures, gamin ! Je-

-Ne te fatigues pas à te chercher des excuses ! J'ai très bien compris !"

Alors qu'il tentait de sortir de sa chambre, il fut retenu un peu brutalement par le bras et plaqué contre la porte. Il retint un râle de douleur, tandis que son homologue le fixait, les sourcils froncés.

"Putain de merde, arrête de te la jouer mélodramatique deux secondes et écoute-moi ! Depuis que t'existe, je suis dingue de toi, et si j'ai fais ce que j'ai fais il y a une semaine, c'est que je t'aime et je ne regrette pas mon geste une seule seconde ! Tu crois vraiment que je me serais donné la peine d'y aller doucement, sinon ?!" Il déglutit et son expression se radoucit. "Alors arrête de douter... Prof. S'il te plaît, je... Je t'aime vraiment."

Le visage du Prof blêmit, et bientôt, toute la haine qu'il conservait envers le Patron se volatilisa.  
Lui. L'aimer. Au départ, ça semblait si impossible. Et pourtant, c'était le cas.  
Il ne pouvait pas y croire...

Il ne se rendit compte que quelques secondes plus tard qu'une paire de lèvres s'étaient posées sur les siennes, se mouvant amoureusement. Il répondit finalement à ce baiser, un peu timide.

"M-Moi aussi... Je t'aime, Patron... Bégaya l'homme à la blouse.

-Je m'en doute."

Réitérant de nombreux baisers, plus enflammés les uns que les autres, le Hippie s'amusait à les observer par l'entrebâillement de la porte, attendri.

*Ils sont mignons...* Songea-t-il en se rendant dans le salon.

Mais quand même, dans le couloir. Ils sont gonflés.


End file.
